Numerous torque sensing devices have been developed to detect torque applied to an elongated shaft. Such torque sensing devices typically include a magnetoelastic ring secured about a shaft. The ring provides a magnetic field, typically in the axial direction, in response to torque applied to the shaft. A sensor is positioned adjacent to the magnetoelastic ring for sensing the magnetic field. The amount of torque is determined based upon the sensed magnetic field. Such systems often require complex sensors to adequately detect the magnetic field.